


office hours

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There are whispers of your loyalty being... questionable."</p>
            </blockquote>





	office hours

**Author's Note:**

> for the drabbletag5 prompt: Kali/Marin - Loyalty

"There are whispers of your loyalty being... questionable." 

Marin's fingertips meet, the French quiz slipping down, a fresh B+ on its corner. "Are there?"

"We would hate to find you too inclined towards the Hale pack, or your brother." 

"We or you Kali?" 

Kali's laugh echoes around the small office, and Marin knows she's been too distracted- she hadn't caught Kali closing the door when she came in. The tall alpha leans over her desk, and Marin wants to stand- but this isn't supposed to affect her. 

"Oh Marin, I think you know _exactly_ how much I would enjoy that."


End file.
